


Stage Fright

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [39]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei has a presentation to give.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	Stage Fright

“Yusei, it will be okay.” Crow assured, holding up Yusei’s coat for him. “It’s just a presentation, and Jack and I will be there.”

Yusei finished buttoning his dress shirt and slipped his arms into his lab coat.

“It’s an _important_ presentation though.” he said, anxious. “It represents the entirety of my research at Momentum since I started. If it doesn’t go well, they could fire me.”

“As if they’d dare. You’re the one that invented Fortune.” Crow said. “Not to mention that the whole city loves you. You could go up there and spew forty-five minutes worth of total nonsense and they’d keep you around. I know I would.”

Yusei smiled, fixing his tie in the mirror.

“I think you’re a little bit biased, Crow.”

“Me? Never.”

Deciding he looked fine, Yusei grabbed his dress shoes that he’d change into at the facility and left his room with Crow following behind him. Jack, wanting to see Carly before the presentation, had already left an hour earlier. 

——

Yusei’s chest thumped as he stood in front of Momentum’s scientists and administration. He’d started his presentation about thirty minutes ago, and was somehow keeping it going on complete autopilot, but inside every second dragged by and he felt like he was being slowly set on fire. Repeatedly, he let his eyes fall on Jack and Crow sitting in the back, pretending that this was just another practice session in their living room that would ultimately culminate in neither one of them understanding a word he said, but being proud of him anyway.

It was enough to carry him through the rest of the presentation and Q&A portion.

“Well, that’s everything I have.” he said, wrapping up. “I hope that answered everyone’s questions, and that my findings are useful in all of your own research. Have a lovely evening.”

Yusei stepped away from the podium and away from the presentation floor, walking into the seating area and being met by Jack and Crow.

“You did great.” Jack said, lifting Yusei’s hand to kiss it. “I didn’t understand a word of it, but I’m proud of you.”

“Me too.” said Crow. He took Yusei’s other hand and held it between his. Yusei could tell both wanted to kiss him —and he wanted them to— but were holding back until they were no longer in company of literally all of his colleagues.

“Let’s go.” Yusei suggested quietly, and the three left the room, heading down to the parking garage where they could kiss in relative privacy. 


End file.
